Makron (Quake character)
The Makron is the final boss of the first-person shooter computer games Quake II and Quake 4. It should be noted, however, that the two Makrons are different entities, as the title reflects a position rather than a name. ''Quake II'' The Makron is the supreme leader of the Strogg, a hostile cybernetic race that invades Earth in the future. Strogg society is ruled by a number of warlords, and the Makron arises from amongst these warlords by a combination of peer selection and brute force. The ultimate goal of Quake II's single-player game is to penetrate the Strogg capital city on their homeworld, and assassinate the Makron. This will cause havoc in the Strogg society, as the remaining warlords (those not killed in the human assault) squabble for power. The Strogg are infamous for extensively replacing their body parts with cybernetic augmentations. The Makron is the most extreme example of this, being nothing more than an organic brain housed inside the stomach-located case of a robotic suit, much like Krang of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Cain in RoboCop 2. Although not particularly imposing (being only slightly taller than the average human), the Makron's robotic body is built for extreme combat; it has a railgun for a head, a hyperblaster for its right arm, and a BFG10K for its left arm. The Makron's body is also extremely durable, but it can be easily knocked down onto its back by powerful weapons fire, such as from a rocket launcher or railgun. The Makron is also very slow, and it is quite easy to pop in and out of cover and shoot it with ranged weapons. Not one to fight fair, the Makron always enters battle piloting a Jorg battle suit, which must be destroyed before the Makron itself can be confronted one-on-one. When the Makron dies, it activates a self-destruct mechanism in its space station, and continues to laugh menacingly, very similar to the Predator from the movie of the same name. As well as laughing in a human-like fashion, the Makron also speaks in English to the player; notably it says "Follow me, human" as it teleports to the space station. When it is knocked down by gun fire, it will usually reply with "Not good enough!" or "Weakling!". Jorg The Jorg is a battle-mech style sub-boss monster, and the main attack vessel of the Makron. The Jorg can withstand enormous damage and possesses twin chaingun-cannons in its arms. In addition, the Makron can fire his BFG10K from the Jorg. Once the Jorg dies, the Makron will disengage from it and fight the player one on one. ''Quake 4'' The Makron in Quake 4 is a different entity, more powerful, larger and stronger than the original. Seemingly possessing an entirely robotic body (with the exception of its face and some organic matter that is visible around the human torso on its midsection and arms) it moves around on mechanical, crablike legs and stands roughly 20 feet tall. The Makron's torso can hover if the legs are destroyed. According to the Quake 4 manual, this Makron was built during the events of Quake 4 instead of selected through competitive fighting like its predecessor was. However, this is not mentioned in the game. The first contact with this Makron was by Matthew Kane, during a mission to destroy a key Strogg building. Inflicting minor damage to the beast, Kane is nonetheless captured by the Makron himself and stroggified. The Makron and Kane meet again, while the latter is attacking the central Strogg command center, the Nexus. While attempting to access the center (Kane alone could enter without triggering the security systems), the Makron attempts to stop him. This head-to-head ends with Kane destroying the Makron's legs and then the rest of its body. The Makron is equipped with a Dark Matter Gun (the most powerful weapon in Quake 4) on his right arm and a mechanical claw on his left which sends out beams of dark matter, causing major damage. This weapon also can be used as a tractor beam against humans, but its effect on Strogg is uncertain. He sends out small grenade-like balls which spawn/teleport various types of Strogg enemies to aid him against the player. The player then fights the Nexus Core, something only the Makron itself had ever seen. The Makron in Quake 4 has a distinct human-like evil laugh , unlike other Strogg who simply growl in the Strogg language in the presence of invaders. The Makron also can speak English; for instance, when it fires its Dark Matter Gun, it can be heard to say, "Die, human!". This happens on both occasions in which the player fights the monster. ''Enemy Territory: Quake Wars'' In Enemy Territory: Quake Wars a single player mode is not offered, focusing the game on multiplayer battles between the human race and the Strogg. Even if the Makron never appears in the game he is spoken of in mission briefings and debriefings. For instance the phrase "The Makron is pleased" is played after some missions when the Strogg win. Category:Video game bosses Category:Quake